


【卡黄】更衣间的不可说

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 卡黄ABO OOC赶出来的，也请无视错别字
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“都9102还磕什么cp啊？”

颓废的放下手，手机屏幕上隐隐约约有着“卡黄马鹿”几个字。

躺在床上李艺彤有些疲惫的闭上眼睛，她和黄婷婷早就老死不相往来了，曾经的梦想？只是年少不知事的错付罢了。

“管她呢，马上就要六选了，结束后...就真的结束了。”大概连同台的机会都不会有了吧？

“卡姐，排练了。”娜娜的声音响起，催促着李艺彤从床上起来。  
“来了。”

更衣室

“哈...可恶...”抑制剂在哪里？

黄婷婷咬着牙抑制住自己身体传来的空虚，努力不让信息素散发，团里可是有几个Alpha的。

尽管手抖的不行，黄婷婷还是找到了包里的抑制剂，颤颤巍巍地撕开了包装。

为什么这个月提前了，黄婷婷无法承认是闻到了那薄荷味的信息素...她明明，只是去找了下娜宝，无意中闻到了李艺彤的信息素。

为什么，为什么会这样，那个破小孩。

黄婷婷有些委屈，但还是咬着牙换好了衣服，喷了一点清新剂然后离开了这里。

————  
“卡姐，晚上去吃火锅吧，我把大哥也叫上了。”  
“好，我换个衣服就来。”

李艺彤走进一间更衣室，脱下了自己的衣服，正准备穿上衣服时，却突然闻到了一股兰花的清香。  
“嗯？”李艺彤仔细嗅了嗅，感觉着味道有点熟悉。

是黄婷婷...？李艺彤黑了脸，感受到下身的躁动，她咬了咬舌尖，嘴里的血腥味让她冷静了下来。  
你在干什么？李艺彤，你忘了她是怎么对你的了吗？你怎么还有脸...

即使是一点信息素也让她心动不已。

“呼...”李艺彤拿出自己包里的清新剂对着空气狂喷。直到确定没有了一点味道后才穿好衣服离开。

总选演唱会 后台

刚刚结束了魔女的诗篇，下一场是GNZ48的表演，她们可以趁机休息一下了。

“欸，婷婷呢？”冯薪朵突然响起一些事。  
“她刚刚好像去了更衣室。”

更衣室里没什么人，冯薪朵走到挂着黄婷婷牌子的更衣间去找人，却扑了个空，“人呢？”

“嗯啊...慢...”

在路过李艺彤的更衣间时，冯薪朵抖了抖耳朵，她是不是听到了什么声音？  
冯薪朵走近了更衣间，更衣间的门紧闭着，她抬手想要敲门，却突然闻到了一股奇异的香味，这是...兰花的香味混合着薄荷的味道？

二狗瞪大了眼，这两个人不是不和吗？怎么今天...玩这么刺激的？？？

“我的蠢弟弟终于开窍了。”二狗表示欣慰，并且在走之前，还很善解人意地拿出清新剂对着门一顿猛喷。  
“蠢弟弟，姐姐只能帮到你这里了，希望你动作快一点，半小时后还有你的表演呢。”  
不过看李艺彤应该不会那么快完事？

————  
10分钟前

李艺彤很尴尬地蹲在更衣室里，拿着清新剂一阵狂喷。  
“我就该好好检查一下包的！”心里一阵狂吼，包里的抑制剂啥时候变成了泡泡水？

好像是自己前几天玩的时候放的，海豹扶额，最近作息不太规律，明明十几天前才度过了发情期，为啥又来了。

咋办，找同队的Alpha借？  
咦，她刚刚好像听到了袁一琦的声音？

猛的打开门，“小黑！”  
？？？面前这个一脸懵逼的黄婷婷是什么鬼。

然而手上的动作永远比大脑快，当李艺彤反应过来的时候，她已经把黄婷婷拉进门了。

走廊里的袁一琦：“？我刚刚是不是听到有人喊我？”

“咕...”吞咽口水的声音在寂静的环境中显得十分的大声。

黄婷婷的内心是崩溃的，她发情期又双叒叕提前了，明明时准备回自己的更衣室拿抑制剂的，现在这个是什么情况？

浓郁的Alpha信息素包围着她，她不可抑制地腿软了。

“李..艺..彤，你做什么...！”提上一口气，努力让自己的语气凶恶一点，可是她不知道自己现在的声音软的就像在撒娇一般。

李·直男·艺彤：“你别用那娇滴滴的语气恶心我，黄婷婷，我就有那么让你讨厌吗？”

黄婷婷感觉自己一口老血都要吐出来了，她想吼回去，可身体却不自觉地贴上了面前的Alpha。

李艺彤才发现黄婷婷似乎是发情了...看着那平时冷漠的双眼此刻变得水灵，脸色常年苍白的她却在此时羞红了脸，那微张的小嘴上也粘了些不明液体...

眼神暗了暗，告诉自己保持理智，“黄婷婷，我知道你现在也很难受，我今天没带抑制剂，让我浅标一下你好吗，我会补偿你的...”她着语气怎么跟渣男一样？

“你这人怎么那么多话？”黄婷婷抱住李艺彤，直接吻了上去。

处于发情期中的Omega早已被情欲淹没，尽管黄婷婷努力保持理智，但眼前这人光是信息素就让她发狂。

！！！海豹的脑袋顿时宕机，这么主动的黄婷婷...一定是因为发情期，她告诉自己。

既然这样，李艺彤抱住黄婷婷，加深了这个吻，两人虽然都是第一次亲吻，但却像热恋的情侣那样死死地纠缠住对方，就像是较劲一般，两个灵活的小舌在口中上演了一番嬉戏打闹。

最后还是黄婷婷败下阵来，当李艺彤从她口中退出时，她觉得自己大脑已经一片空白，只能不断的喘气，来缓解肺部的缺氧。

“黄婷婷...”李艺彤发誓她这辈子都没见过这么美的黄婷婷，以前总是盐她一脸黄婷婷此刻正乖巧她任她抱着，甚至主动...诱惑她。

狭窄的更衣间让两人不好有太大的动作，李艺彤感觉到腿上一凉，发现自己的裤子被打湿了，而黄婷婷，正夹着她的腿...  
原来发情期的Omega这么淫荡吗？李艺彤觉得自己今天格外清醒，即使她也处于发情期。她将一只手探入黄婷婷的裙摆中，才发现她下身已经湿的不成样了。

手指隔着内裤轻轻触碰了一下禁地，李艺彤能明显感受到黄婷婷身子一颤。用指尖钩住内裤的一侧，往另一侧拉去。  
李艺彤感受到自己的手被打湿了。

“啊...李...李艺彤...哈”黄婷婷失神地望着李艺彤，叫着她的名字。

看着近在咫尺的美颜，那双动人的眼睛里只有她李艺彤一人。

真好，她情不自禁的地低下头去亲了亲那双眼睛，然后是眉毛，接着一路向下，鼻梁，嘴角，然后是脖子...

手也没有闲着，手指灵活地在在花园外撩拨，不时轻按一下，引起黄婷婷一阵颤抖。

“别...啊...别...脖子...”黄婷婷仅剩的理智告诉她一会还有演出...  
紧接着，她感到自己胸口一凉，不知什么时候李艺彤已经将她的衣服解开...

两人还身穿着魔女的诗篇的演出服，现在紧紧相拥的两人，就像是偷尝禁忌的魔女一般。

看着眼前如鸡蛋白般光滑洁白的皮肤，李艺彤一时觉得不知道该如何下口。

“婷婷，你真美，我好喜欢你，我好想和你一直在一起...”这样的黄婷婷，只能她一个人看！  
听着着近乎告白的语言，黄婷婷一时间有些失真，李艺彤，你到底是真心还是...只是情话？

意料之中的沉默，李艺彤有些自暴自弃地埋进黄婷婷的胸里，嗅着那淡淡的乳香。  
泄愤似的在上面留下一个又一个吻痕。

她的小孩又生气了。  
“看你表现。”

“啊？”李艺彤眼睛一亮，此刻Omega鼓励般的语言让小Alpha重拾了信心，本想草草结束的。看来...  
李艺彤不在压抑自己，将一根手指插进了那秘密花园中，感受到手指传来的紧致，手指轻轻抽了几下，随机又加入了一根。

“啊...发卡...快一点。”尽管有些不适应身体里的异物，但黄婷婷享受着身体里的那两根手指。手指轻轻勾了勾，摩挲着肉壁，引起甬道一阵痉挛。

不一会，黄婷婷感到李艺彤的手指退出了穴道，她扭了扭腰，有些不适。  
随即，她被李艺彤托了起来，两只无处安放的腿不得不环住了李艺彤的腰。

很快，一个硬物就顶上了那里，在花口轻轻摩擦着，似乎在犹豫该不该进入。

“婷婷，可以吗？”前端轻轻顶了顶花蕊，湿润的洞口微微张合着，似乎在邀请着。  
干嘛问这么羞人的问题！？但是黄婷婷还是红着脸点了点头。

李艺彤小心翼翼地让坚挺慢慢进入了花园，她能感到身上挂着的人身体逐渐紧绷。

她亲了亲黄婷婷绯红的脸颊，“婷婷，放松...”

黄婷婷一张小脸快要纠在了一起，尽管有着爱液的分泌，但毕竟是第一次，那种陌生的疼痛让她无所适从。  
“啊！”下身的肉柱突然一捅到底，想到外面还有人，黄婷婷死死地咬住李艺彤的肩膀，不让惨叫溢出。

所以这声惨叫是李艺彤的，李艺彤发誓她绝对不是故意的，她真的只是没托稳...  
但是不得不承认，老二被软肉紧致包裹的感觉真的很爽。

“咚咚。”门突然被敲响。顿时两个人都僵住了。  
“发卡前辈怎么了？”是袁一琦的声音，她刚刚听到了李艺彤的更衣间里传来了惨叫。

李艺彤现在想把门外的人掐死，但不得不平缓住自己的语气，“没...没事，不小心撞...撞到了，啊。”  
黄婷婷竟然在这个时候向上抬了一下身子，李艺彤险些舒服地叫出声。

她低头看向黄婷婷，却见黄婷婷软糯的泣音，“卡...卡...动一动...”、

这该死的发情期，她怎么能说出这么羞的话，还是对着李艺彤....

现在的黄婷婷，也...也太可爱了吧。她本来还害怕黄婷婷疼的厉害，现在完全没了顾虑。

一只手搂住黄婷婷的腰，一只手配合着身体把她用力抵在墙上，像是要把她镶嵌进自己的身体一般，黄婷婷不得不双手搂住李艺彤的脖子，两只腿颤抖着夹住李艺彤的腰，她觉得自己随时都要滑下去了。

在这间狭小的更衣间里，两具年轻而炽热的身体紧紧相拥，纠缠在一起。

李艺彤前倾吻上黄婷婷的唇，充满了侵略性的舌头进入了那毫无防备的小嘴里，在里面肆意纠缠。下身也开始慢慢地动作起来。  
“呜呜...”不知道是汗还是泪，亦或者是口中留下的津液，将两人的上衣上打湿，然后晕开来。

“啊...哈...婷婷，看着我...看着我。”

黄婷婷抬头，猝不及防闯进了那双她永远不会忘记的双眼。

她知道，那只小海豹眼中，向来只有着万千星光，清澈透明。然而，此刻，那双好看的大眼睛因染上了情欲而泛红，而那双眼睛里

只有她黄婷婷一个人。

“啊...哈...发...卡卡...哈...我...我爱你。”

感受到身下进出的频率越来越快，黄婷婷全身都因兴奋颤抖染上了绯红。

嫩肉包裹着那巨大坚挺，随着肉柱的进出而不断外翻，前端每一次进入都能顶到花心。那甬道紧紧地吸着坚挺，折皱的内壁刮着柱身。

黄婷婷破碎的呻吟声不断从口中溢出，耳边响起了演唱会的音乐声，这种偷情般的异样感让两人都觉得刺激无比。

“啊啊啊发卡我不行了！！！我要...我要去了！”黄婷婷全身痉挛着，感受着穴道带来的快感。

李艺彤加快了抽插，“啊啊啊婷婷...我...我要射了！”

在几十次快速冲刺过后，李艺彤最后一次挺身，死死地镶在穴口，前端顶在花心上，释放了自己的精华。黄婷婷像是的甬道像是抽搐了一般，涌出一股股爱液。

“哈...哈...”两人穿着粗气，呼出的热气打在对方脸上。

这滚烫的精液像是要灼烧自己的内壁一般，黄婷婷这才想起一会还要表演，她开始剧烈挣扎推开李艺彤。

“啊哈...快...快拔出来，不能...要...表演。”

李艺彤被这么突如其来地一推，没稳住向后退了一步，坚挺从穴道中滑出，却还没有停止。

...好丢人，这是两人的内心想法，在黄婷婷惊讶的目光下，李艺彤就这么射了她一身。

可是...还不够，李艺彤将黄婷婷翻了过来，让她站着趴在墙上背对自己。

“屁股太高点。”李艺彤拍了拍黄婷婷的翘臀。

“你！”黄婷婷转过头来怒视着她，这家伙还要再来一次，还不赶紧标记她？她一会还要表演呢，她现在都腿软的不行了。

李·怂·卡抖了抖机灵，假装没有看到黄婷婷的眼神，又一个挺身进入了那潮湿的不行的洞口。

“啊...她忍不住舒服地叫出声，刚刚迷迷糊糊地没有好好体验，现在她能感受到黄婷婷的穴口正紧紧地咬着她。”婷婷...婷婷下面的嘴...倒是很实诚呢...“李艺彤强忍着快意，说出了这句话。

尽管高潮过了一次，黄婷婷的肉穴仍然紧致，黄婷婷咬着牙趴在门上，不让自己的呻吟声出口，她能听到门外的脚步声与说话声。

眼前的人还穿着完整，下身也只是撩开了内裤的一角让她进入那禁地，这...“制服诱惑”四个字出现在了李艺彤脑子里。

这一次明显不上一次快了很多，再过十分钟就该轮到snh表演了，李艺彤还得到场表演。

熟悉的感觉再一次袭来，李艺彤再一次顶住黄婷婷的花心，不顾黄婷婷的拒绝，将精华一滴不剩的释放了出来，下面的小嘴紧紧咬住肉柱，颤颤巍巍地接受了所有。

“哈...婷婷，我好幸福，婷婷，婷婷...”

“发卡...啊...我...我爱你。”

李艺彤低头咬开黄婷婷的后脖的腺体，完成了一次临时标记。

————

H队表演

队员们发现失踪了一会的发卡前辈好像很开心，就连跳舞都更加有劲道。

袁一琦在经过李艺彤身边时不经意间嗅了嗅，同为Alpha的她对于非本队的Omega的信息素还是很敏感的，她发现前辈身上的薄荷味的信息素特别的浓郁，其中，好像还夹杂着淡淡的兰花香....？

...怎么感觉突然被塞了狗粮？这就是大人的世界吗？她们是在哪里...？

小黑害怕，小黑不敢说话，小黑还只是个孩子。

好像吃了个不得了的瓜？

————  
在出场时，黄婷婷的腿都还是软的，但还是咬着牙完成了自己的表演。

当她起身时，感受到一股暖流从甬道流下。

...李艺彤你完蛋了！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续

黄婷婷终于明白发情期Alpha是个禽兽这句话的意思了，并且深切体会到了。她刚刚换上了最后一套演出服准备出去补个妆...

门却被突然打开，浓郁地薄荷味信息素一下包围了她，她还没来得及转身，就被一把按在墙上，裙摆被撩起，内裤被拉下，一个庞大的巨兽就这么突然进入了毫无防备的她。

“啊！李艺彤你发什么疯？”还有几分钟就又要表演了！这李艺彤把她当什么？黄婷婷真的有点生气，她转过头去，却发现李艺彤一脸痛苦。

“对...对不起婷婷，我...啊...刚刚那个女的是Omega，她...”李艺彤发誓她绝对不是故意的，那个女的绝对是故意的，本来发情期还没过去的她差点在台上失控，她强忍着完成了表演，迫不及待来找黄婷婷。

啥？你问她为什么不用抑制剂？作为一个Alpha，自己的Omega就在身边还用抑制剂是脑子有问题吗？

黄婷婷：我觉得你就是脑子有问题。

本来下身就极其敏感，巨兽毫无阻拦地顺着湿润的甬道进入了里面，穴口还没反应过来就被迫张开，然后随着巨兽的进入咬合，死死地咬住了巨兽。

“啊...婷...婷，其实你也很想要对不对？”感受到甬道正在源源不断分泌爱液湿润肉柱，再加上内壁的摩挲，穴道就像一张小嘴一样咬含着肉柱，李艺彤舒服地哼出声。

“哈...你...啊...你快点。”黄婷婷的理智告诉她她马上就要上场了，可是，刚刚才擦干净的下声又被打湿了。

虽然她很想骂李艺彤，但穴道传来的快感让她不得不承认现在很舒服，甚至，想要更多...

李艺彤也明白时间的紧迫性，她也没有墨迹，直接开启最大频率摆动下身，两人的下身狠狠地撞在一起，发出了响亮的拍击声。

幸亏现在人差不多都在外面...黄婷婷有些庆幸，但她还是压抑着自己的呻吟声，她可不想被别人听见，二姐的面子还是要的...

很快，她感觉到李艺彤的气息加重，身体里包裹的巨兽也涨大了几分，她感觉到那里像是有一阵电流流过，刺激着甬道不停地痉挛，她明白，她快到了。

黄婷婷感受到李艺彤重重地一顶，然后死死地卡住了自己，“等等，不要在里面...啊啊啊...”穴道的绝顶快感让黄婷婷的身体不停的颤抖，她感觉到那巨兽吐出的滚烫液体一滴不漏滴进入了腔口里。

“呜呜呜，李艺彤，你...”怎么办，现在肯定没时间擦了，一会又流出来了怎么办？而且裤子也被打湿了，还好裙摆能够遮住裤子...

“别哭，婷婷，别哭，我...这样吧，我帮你弄出来...”李艺彤说这句话的时候忍不住羞红了脸，与刚刚那个发情的野兽判若两人。

“什么？你要怎么...啊！”

李艺彤竟然把手指插进了她的肉穴，刚刚才高潮过的肉穴现在正敏感无比，李艺彤刚刚探入一点，就看见穴口一阵收缩，像是要咬住她的手指，大量浑浊的液体也顺着手流了下来。

见到李艺彤直勾勾地盯着那里，黄婷婷羞的不行，赶忙往后退，穴口念念不舍地轻咬着退出的手指，泄出一片爱液。

李艺彤收了收心神，突然想到了什么，坏笑着说，“既然婷婷不愿意我帮你，那么婷婷自己来吧。”

“！你，滚出去！”刚刚穿好衣服的李艺彤被轰了出去。她挠了挠头，傻笑了一声，然后坐到了黄婷婷更衣间的对面，等黄婷婷收拾好自己。

黄婷婷红着眼咬着唇不让自己哭出来，讨厌的李艺彤，明明说过只是一次性交易而已，却还闯进来，把自己给强...

“哼！”黄婷婷抽出几张纸把下面的液体擦干净，在看到大腿根部的白色不明液体时还是忍不住羞红了脸，心中对于李艺彤的“讨厌”又加剧了几分。

在出来时她看到了坐在椅子上的李艺彤，撇了撇嘴，假装没有看到她，快步向外走去，李艺彤在后面默默地跟上了她。

刚刚出去更衣室黄婷婷就撞到了冯薪朵。

“这么快？....啊呸，阿黄你出来了啊，快点，表演要开始了。”说着就拉起了黄婷婷的手向外跑去。

黄婷婷差点一个腿软跪了下去，她在心里又一次默默诅咒了李艺彤之后咬着牙跟着冯薪朵走了。

然而，没走几步，她就感到有一股热流顺着甬道缓缓滑下。黄婷婷发誓这绝对是她人生中最倒霉的一晚。

好羞耻...站在聚光灯下，黄婷婷努力让自己忍住下体传来的怪异感，让自己的动作看起来自然一点，和平时一样。

她悄悄瞥了一眼旁边那个家伙，看到她一脸开心就更气了，黄婷婷哼了哼，觉得不能让自己一个人吃亏，便默默控制住自己的信息素向李艺彤那边扩散去。幸好她旁边除了前面那小孩就只有李艺彤。

李艺彤愣了一下，这个味道？黄婷婷搞什么？她有发情了，悄悄看了一眼发现黄婷婷笑得开心极了。

你整我？李艺彤重重吐出一口浊气，自己又不好反击，毕竟旁边还有一个冯薪朵也是Omega，她可不想被她的蠢姐姐当成乱发情的禽兽...只好忍住体内的躁动，希望黄婷婷赶紧结束这个恶作剧。

“海是那浪的赤子...”越唱越气，越气越唱，李艺彤觉得自己现在快要咬牙切齿了。

哈哈哈，小孩的样子真好玩！  
越唱越嗨，越嗨越唱。

突然，整个观众席都开始尖叫，黄婷婷有些疑惑，发生了什么？她抖了一下，又悄悄撇了李艺彤一眼。默默收回了信息素，不整她了。

随着兰花味的逐渐散去，李艺彤才放松了下来，虽然不知道刚才发生了什么，但她还是猜到了一些什么，不会是我看她被拍到了吧？

又回想起了那些言论，李艺彤眼神暗了暗，她和黄婷婷现在算什么？老死不相往来的对家和...临时炮友？

....不过，黄婷婷心里应该还是有她的，不试试怎么知道不行呢？毕竟，想起了黄婷婷在她身下绽放的样子...这样的黄婷婷，怎么能让别人看到，Alpha的嫉妒心在还没有开始就燃起来了。

（这章过渡一下，所以比较短小，下章真的酒店了- -为什么我把一个临时的脑洞车写成了连载？？？隔壁黑喵我都写不下去了，满脑子卡黄我的天）


End file.
